Saat Itu, Satu Waktu Kita Masih Bersama
by Rheyna Rosevelt
Summary: Saat itu, kau menyayangiku. Saat itu, kau mengajariku. Saat itu, satu waktu kita masih bersama. Tanpamu, aku takkan bisa menjadi sepertiku sekarang. Terima kasih, England-ku.


**Saat Itu, Satu Waktu Kita Masih Bersama (c) Rheyna Rosevelt**

**Hetalia – Axis Powers (c) Hidekazu Himaruya**

**OC & Humans (c) *shrug***

**.**

**I gain no commercial profit within this fanfiction.**

**.**

**Warning:**

**Past and present events | Possibly OOC | Semi-historical | Semi-OC | Typo | Mature content(s): Child abuse, violence, words, non-con/rape**

**I've warned you. **

**.**

**Don't like, then don't read. As simple as that. **

**.**

**Review highly appreciated.**

.

.

* * *

_Saat itu, tanah ini kosong. Saat itu, mereka tak seperti sekarang. Saat itu, kau ajarkanku banyak hal. Saat itu, satu waktu kita masih bersama._

* * *

"Engwand! Engwand! Engwand!" tangan kecil itu menarik-narik lengan kemeja sang personifikasi Inggris. America kecil melompat semangat, berusaha menarik perhatian pengasuhnya.

"America? Kau bilang tadi kau ingin bermain di luar?" sedikit terkejut, England mengalihkan perhatiannya dari katanya-sih-sup yang sedang ia aduk pada anak kecil yang kini telah melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan kemeja.

"Engwand, siapa itu Tuhan?"

England berkedip beberapa kali. Ia mematikan kompor dan meletakkan sendok sayur yang ia pegang, lalu menatap America. "Mengapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu, hm?"

America meraih ujung gaun putihnya dan memainkannya. Kepalanya menunduk, tetapi suara tingginya masih mengandung nada riang. "Aku bertemu dengan sekelompok orang tua yang berbicara tentang Tuhan. Aku bertanya pada mereka siapa Tuhan itu, dan mereka malah menatapku dengan aneh…"

England menarik napas lembut dan meraih dua buah kursi dapur. "Duduklah, America." panggilnya. Si kecil melepaskan pegangan pada gaunnya dan memanjat kursi dapur tersebut. England telah duduk di kursi satunya saat America memekik kecil. "Jadi, siapa Tuhan?"

"Tuhan…" England menyandarkan dagu pada punggung tangannya. "Ia… adalah representasi dari keyakinan para manusia."

Yang terjadi berikutnya adalah keheningan. America kecil merengut dan memiringkan kepalanya. Mata birunya memandang England dengan tatapan bingung. "Aku tak mengerti."

England menempelkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi dan berpikir sejenak. "Jadi, begini." Ia menarik napas dengan dramatis. "Manusia-manusia di luar sana dan juga kita, America, mulanya tak tahu dari mana kita berasal. Karenanya, manusia membuat beberapa keyakinan, yang berakar pada satu sosok maha kuat, pencipta kita semua. Sosok itulah Tuhan."

America mengangguk-angguk kecil. "Jadi, ada banyak Tuhan di dunia ini? Karena manusia-manusia itu menyebut banyak sekali Tuhan!"

"Sebenarnya, tidak seperti itu juga," England tersenyum dan meletakkan tangannya di atas rambut America. "Karena manusia memiliki banyak keyakinan, akhirnya mereka membentuk banyak agama."

"Aku masih belum paham," America merengut. "Kalau begitu, agama mana yang harus kupilih?"

"Tergantung pada orang-orangmu," England tersenyum seraya mengacak-acak rambut asuhannya. "Tetapi kau tahu apa yang lucu, America?"

Mata biru itu bersinar cerah. "Apa? Apa yang lucu?"

"Bahwa akhir dari semua agama itu sama. Dan apa kau tahu mengapa bisa seperti itu, America?"

Si kecil hanya menggeleng.

"Karena keyakinan yang mereka tanamkan dalam hati adalah hal terkuat yang ada di dunia ini, sehingga keyakinan itu membentuk cinta, tawa, dan emosi lainnya. Hanya saja, manusia tak menyadari hal ini. Mereka berbeda dengan kita. Mereka punya keyakinan yang berbeda-beda antara satu manusia dengan yang lainnya. Hal itu membuat mereka makin percaya diri untuk hidup, karena mereka berebut ingin mendapatkan yang terbaik." Ia membuat jeda sebentar. "Tetapi, mereka juga cenderung mendiskiriminasi keyakinan orang lain yang berbeda dengannya. Walaupun, pada akhirnya, hanya satu akhir yang mereka dapatkan. Satu akhir yang sama untuk seluruh umat manusia."

America mengangguk sekali. Ia menunduk dan memandang lantai di bawahnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, kepala kecilnya terangkat seiring dengan seruan pernuh semangat. "Baiklah! Kalau begitu, aku akan tumbuh besar dan berjuang agar orang-orangku bisa bebas punya keyakinan apapun tanpa ada hambatan!"

England berkedip sebelum ia memejamkan mata dan melemparkan tangan untuk menutupi mulutnya, berusaha menahan tawa.

"Jangan tertawaaa! Aku serius!" America merengut dan menggembungkan pipinya. Kepalan tangan kecil di samping tubuhnya sedikit bergetar akibat marah. "Aku benar-benar akan melakukannya, kok! Lihat saja!"

England menurunkan tangannya dan tersenyum lembut. "Hal itu akan butuh waktu, America. Percayalah."

* * *

_Dan masa lalu_

* * *

Api.

Benda panas itu berkobar di sekeliling tumpukan tubuh manusia. Tubuh-tubuh itu bergerak. Tubuh-tubuh itu berteriak. Tubuh-tubuh itu menangis. Tubuh-tubuh itu memohon pertolongan.

Bau daging terbakar menyeruak memenuhi udara.

Anak kecil menonton. Insan-insan muda menonton. Dewasa dan tua menonton. Namun tak ada satupun yang berusaha menghentikan kejadian miris di depan mereka.

Tubuh-tubuh itu menjerit. Mereka menangis, tetapi tak ada satupun air mata yang keluar. Api telah melahap habis air mata tersebut. Api telah melahap mata mereka, hingga tak berbentuk lagi. Api telah melelehkan kulit mereka, hingga yang tersisa adalah helaian hitam busuk.

"Tidak! Hentikan! Hentikan! Hentikan semua ini!"

Pemuda pirang itu berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman beberapa orang pria yang menahannya di tempat untuk menonton seluruh detail kejadian mengerikan di depannya.

Dua tangan memaksa kepalanya agar menghadap pada eksekusi tertuduh pengikut sihir hitam tersebut. Jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk sementara saat ia menatap mayat-mayat tersebut di atas tumpukan kayu bakar.

Posisinya saat dipaksa menonton kejadian ini begitu strategis, yakni balkon istana. Dua pasang tangan menahan kepalanya agar tak menoleh. Ia terpaksa menulikan telinganya sejenak ketika ia mendengar teriakan kesakitan salah seorang wanita yang dibakar. Wanita itu masih belum mati, tetapi ia kini sekarat, mati perlahan dari api yang membakarnya hidup-hidup.

England merasa air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya yang terasa panas. Tubuhnya terasa lemah saat ia jatuh terduduk di balkon, tak kuasa lagi menyaksikan kejahatan ini. Ia mengeluarkan suara tersedak kecil dan mulai menangis tersedu-sedu. Sesekali ia paksa dirinya untuk menarik napas yang kini terasa berat. Tiap kali ia mencoba memalingkan muka, satu di antara dua pria pengawal itu pasti akan memutar kepalanya.

Personifikasi dari negara Inggris kala itu bukan apa-apa, hanya sesosok pemuda dengan penampilan usia awal remaja, sekilas seperti empat belas tahunan. Dan kini ia dipaksa melihat warganya dibakar hidup-hidup. Wanita tadi adalah orang ketujuh yang dieksekusi hari ini, dan umurnya hanya beberapa tahun lebh tua darinya dalam penampilan manusia.

Bagaimana mereka bisa setega ini pada sesamanya? Padahal mereka sederajat, senegara! Mereka adalah bagian dari Kerajaan Serikat!

Dan England menutup matanya erat-erat. Air mata yang mengalir mulai bertambah deras. Namun biarpun penglihatannya mulai menggelap, suara-suara itu tetap bisa ia dengarkan. Dan ia tak bisa membendung gambaran mental dalam benaknya…

"Buka matamu, Arthur."

England menurut pada suara feminim sedingin es tersebut. Ia membuka matanya, tetapi tidak ia tujukan pada objek utama penyiksaan di depannya. Tidak, suara teriakan dan derak api telah tiada, yang mana merupakan pertanda bahwa wanita tadi telah meninggal. Pemuda itu berdoa dalam hati, agar ia menemukan tempat yang lebih baik daripada tanah menjijikkan ini.

"Beritahu seluruh penduduk Inggris. Beritahu mereka semua apa yang akan terjadi bila mereka tak mengikuti instruksi dari Gereja Katolik Roma. Bila mereka tak berhenti mengikuti agama menjijikkan yang dibuat ayahku."

Ratunya begitu kejam. Terlalu kejam, tetapi toh ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengangguk. Ia ingin semua kejadian ini dihentikan. Ia tak mau lagi melihat warganya tersiksa.

"Tetap lihat, sehingga warga Inggris bisa belajar dari ini. Sehingga KAU bisa belajar dari ini."

Dan sesosok lain perlahan memanjat ke atas tungku manusia tersebut. Seorang tua yang tampaknya telah sangat lemah hingga tak bisa melawan lagi. Seorang tua yang tampaknya telah pasrah dengan takdir kejam yang ia terima.

Dan England menundukkan kepalanya, kembali hanyut dalam air mata. Ia merasa begitu lemah, hingga menyelamatkan seorang tua dari ratunya saja ia tak sanggup.

Si pirang merasa ingin muntah. Ia merasa jijik dengan dirinya sendiri.

* * *

_Saat itu, kau mengajariku untuk memiliki keyakinan. Saat itu, kau mengajariku untuk percaya pada diriku sendiri. Saat itu, satu waktu kita masih bersama._

* * *

England tengah membaca sebuah buku seraya menikmati waktu minum tehnya ketika ia mendengar suara tangisan anak kecil. Ia menengadah dan terdiam, berusaha menajamkan telinganya. Suara tadi berasal dari taman. Setelah menarik napas kecil, ia meletakkan bukunya di samping poci the Darjeelingnya dan bangkit berdiri, lantas berjalan menuju taman.

Ia baru saja membuka pintu pagar ketika tubuh kecil America menabrak badannya. Si negara kecil membenamkan kepalanya pada perut England, pipi merahnya yang dialiri air mata membasahi kemeja yang digunakan mentornya. Tangan kecil America memeluk erat England, sementara ia sendiri terisak hebat.

England mengernyit. Pakaian yang dikenakan America terlihat sobek-sobek. Lecet dan lebam bertebaran di sekujur kulitnya. Dari caranya berjalan, jelas sekali si negara kecil dalam kesakitan.

"Ssh," England menenangkan America. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau bisa terluka seperti ini?"

America menarik kepalanya. Ia masih terisak, dan England baru menyadari lebam yang terbentuk di bawah mata kiri asuhannya. "A-aku sedang berjalan-jalan di kota ke-ketika beberapa orang p-pemuda menghampiriku. M-mereka bilang a-aku ini anak sok b-berani dan m-minta dihajar karena memasuki daerah mereka, l-lalu mereka memukuliku!"

England tertegun sejenak, lalu ia mengangkat America dan meletakkannya dalam gendongannya. Ia membawanya masuk dan mendudukkannya di atas sebuah kursi, lantas berjalan menuju sebuah bufet dan mengambil kotak obat yang tergeletak di atasnya.

"America," kata England lembut seraya mengusapkan obat merah pada luka-luka di kaki si kecil. America masih menangis, namun isakannya telah berkurang. "Kau harus belajar membela diri sendiri."

"Ta-tapi," America mengusap matanya. "A-aku tak melakukan apapun pada mereka! Mereka yang mulai duluan! A-aku bahkan tak kenal mereka, Engwand!"

England tersenyum seraya mengemasi obat-obat kembali ke kotaknya. "Kenal ataupun tidak, America, manusia memiliki sifat alami untuk memanfaatkan manusia lain. Karenanya, kau harus pintar-pintar membela diri agar tak mudah dimanfaatkan oleh negara lain!"

"Tapi, aku tak tahu bagaimana, maksudku, aku tahu aku ini kuat, ta-tapi aku tak tahu caranya membela diri…"

England meletakkan kembali kotak obat di atas bufet dan tersenyum pada America. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan mengajarimu teknik mempertahankan diri. Dan cara menggunakan senapan juga, untuk berjaga-jaga."

Mata America berbinar cerah. Ia melompat turun dari kursi, sama sekali tak mempedulikan luka-lukanya. "Baiklah! Kalau begitu aku akan berlatih dengan keras sehingga tak ada yang berani memanfaatkanku! Aku akan menjadi negara terkuat untuk menolong yang lemah!"

England tertawa kecil. "Semoga bisa terwujud, America."

* * *

_Dan masa lalu._

* * *

Remaja itu berlari kencang. Keringat membasahi tubuhnya, namun ia takkan berani berhenti melangkah barang sedetikpun. Napasnya memburu, dan suara napasnya berubah menjadi lengkingan kecil ketika kaki telanjangnya menginjak semak belukar berduri dalam ketergesaannya.

Kakinya berteriak minta istirahat, namun anak itu belum juga menghentikan larinya menembus hutan. Selagi berpacu dengan rasa lelahnya, matanya sibuk berkelebat menyusuri hutan dan berhasil terpancang pada sebuah pohon oak besar.

Ia segera melesat bersembunyi di balik pohon oak tersebut dan berusaha mengatur napasnya. Tenggorokannya terasa panas, dan ia bahkan tak bisa lagi merasakan sakit akibat duri belukar yang menjerat pergelangan kaki, efek samping dari adrenalin yang terpacu dalam diri.

"Kemarilah, kelinci kecil."

Suara yang dibuat-buat agar terdengar riang itu membangkitkan bulu kuduk England. Remaja itu mencengkeram erat jubahnya. Kulit telapak tangannya terasa sakit saat luka-luka yang terbuka bergesekan dengan kain jubahnya yang kasar.

"Di mana kau bersembunyi, bocah?"

Tetapi ia tak peduli. England berusaha menahan napasnya karena ia tahu, si pengejar akan segera menemukannya bila ia tak memelankan deru napasnya.

Si pengejar adalah seorang pemuda lain yang lebih tinggi darinya. Pemuda itu tertawa kecil dan meletakkan kapak yang tadi ia mainkan pada pohon-pohon di sekitarnya. Rambut pirangnya mencuat kasar, sedikit teratur oleh bantuan sebuah topi kecil hitam-merah.

England memejamkan mata, ketakutan. Keringat dingin meluncur, bibirnya gemetar hebat dan, biarpun ia telah berusaha menekan deru napasnya, suara-suara desahan masih terselip keluar dari bibir kecilnya.

"Di sini kau rupanya."

Hal yang ia rasakan selain kaget adalah rasa sakit pada punggung saat si Viking menghempaskannya ke tanah. Ia belum sempat memberotak ketika pemuda lainnya membalik tubuhnya dengan mudah. Ranting dan tanah kotor bergesekan dengan pipi yang dipenuhi memar, dan England mengerang kesakitan saat satu kaki menginjak punggungnya, makin menekannya ke tanah.

Toh ia langsung berhenti memberontak saat sebuah mata kapak mendarat persis di depan matanya.

Denmark tertawa melihat England yang perlahan-lahan menangis di bawahnya. Ia bisa merasakan sensasinya, ia tahu orang-orangnya telah menginvasi tiap sudut tanah Inggris, dan ia merasa kuat, telah berhasil menaklukkan Kerajaan Serikat.

"Tak usah takut begitu, kelinci kecil." Denmark mengangkat kakinya dan berjongkok tepat di antara kedua kaki England. "Tidak sekarang, mungkin…" ia tertawa.

"Ah, tidak. Aku tak ingin kau mati. Tapi harus kau tahu," tangan pada paha sang pemuda Inggris.

"Bahwa tanah ini, tempat ini," ia lebarkan.

"Dan kau, adalah milikku sekarang." kaki ia gunakan untuk menghalangi si personifikasi Kerajaan Serikat menutup bagian bawahnya.

England tersedak. Ia melirik Denmark dari sudut matanya dan menggeleng kuat-kuat. Tidak! Ia adalah kerajaan yang kuat! Ia tak boleh kalah!

"Tidak! Ini tanahku! Ini diriku! Tubuhku! Tanah ini milik orang-orangku, bukan orang-orangmu! Kembalilah ke negaramu sendiri!" England mendesis pada pria di belakangnya sementara tangannya mencengkeram tanah erat-erat.

Denmark terdiam. Ia memandang si negara yang lebih kecil darinya tersebut dan kemudian tertawa lepas. "Kau? Hei, yang benar saja! Kau coba sadari dulu posisimu, kau ini hanya daratan kecil yang dikelilingi oleh negara-negara hebat sepertiku! Kau ini bukan apa-apa tetapi sampah untuk kami!"

Tubuh England mulai bergetar karena marah. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya mendesis lagi, berharap ia cukup kuat untuk bisa melawan Denmark sialan ini.

"Tapi, tak apa." Denmark menyeringai. "Aku masih bisa bersenang-senang selagi menginvasimu, kan?"

Tiba-tiba saja England merasa Denmark menjadi lebih menakutkan daripada sebelumnya saat ia mencengkeram jubah yang ia kenakan dan merobeknya. Tubuh kurus berlapis kulit pucat itu tampak seluruhnya pada si Viking yang kini tertawa kecil.

"Apalagi, kita punya banyak sekali waktu luang. Orang-orangku sudah terlanjur tinggal di sini."

Denmark mencengkeram pinggangnya, dan ia bergerak kasar di atas England. Dan apapun yang dipaksakan Denmark masuk ke dalam England terasa seolah mencabik-cabik tubuh si remaja sendiri.

England tak yakin akan apa yang terjadi setelahnya karena rasa sakit pada bagian bawahnya. Rasa panas nan sakit, dan ia mendengar dirinya berteriak kencang, terus menerus, hingga tenggorokannya terasa panas. Namun ia tak berhenti.

Si negara yang lebih muda menangis, sementara kedua tangannya makin ia tekankan ke dalam tanah. Ia mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri, mencoba untuk memikirkan hal lain dan bukannya rasa sakit pada bagian bawahnya. Namun usahanya menjadi makin sulit ketika Denmark memajukan tubuh dan menyandarkan dadanya pada punggung England, disertai dengan bisikan-bisikan yang mengarah langsung pada telinganya. Bisikan-bisikan mengenai hal yang tak mau ia tahu. Hal yang tak mau ia dengar dan mengerti. Si remaja menutup matanya erat-erat.

England mendengar Denmark tertawa dan sekaligus mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh dari balik bibirnya. Namun ia tetap tak berhenti bergerak, tak berhenti menambah beban sakit pada 'tangkapannya'. England ingin berteriak padanya agar ia berhenti, namun ia tak bisa menemukan suaranya. Ia ingin memberontak lagi, namun seluruh tekad dan semangatnya telah meninggalkannya.

Dan ia hanya berbaring saja di tanah satu hutan di pedesaan Inggris tersebut, membiarkan Denmark melakukan apapun padanya. Karena ia takut. Ia terlalu takut untuk melawan si Viking dan menghentikan semua ini.

Ia takut.

Dan jijik. Ia merasa amat menjijikkan. Merasakan benda itu di dalamnya, membuatnya membenci dirinya sendiri. Membenci dirinya yang lemah dan tak berguna. Membenci dirinya yang tak bisa melindungi orang-orang yang ia sayangi.

Mati. Mati saja dia. Mati saja daripada harus mengorbankan lebih banyak penduduknya. Ia sudah tak peduli dengan kondisinya ketika Denmark bangkit berdiri dan menyeretnya kembali menuju perkemahan militer Denmark. Ia bisa mendengar orang-orang tertawa, menertawakannya, dan ia bisa mengenali orang-orang tersebut. Para Viking, dengan iringan bunyi logam yang berbentur dengan logam dan benda lain. Juga suara teriakan kesakitan manusia-manusia yang disiksa, suara-suara penduduk Inggris.

England sangat ketakutan.

* * *

_Saat itu, kau mengajariku untuk menjaga diri sendiri. Saat itu, kau mengajariku cara bertarung. Saat itu, aku bertarung melawanmu. Saat itu, satu waktu kita masih bersama._

* * *

"Ada apa, America? Kenapa kau tidak bermain dengan mereka?"

England menghampiri America yang tengah duduk sendirian di tepi jembatan seraya menendang-nendang kakinya sendiri, jelas menjauhi sekumpulan anak kecil yang sedang asyik bermain bola di sebuah lapangan kecil tak jauh dari jembatan.

"Mereka aneh." America menggembungkan pipinya. "Mereka bicara dengan bahasa yang aneh, dan mereka semua berbeda denganku! Lihat, rambut anak yang itu bahkan warnanya merah!" ia menoleh dan menunjuk pada seorang bocah berusia sepuluh tahunan yang sedang memainkan bola di antara kedua kakinya. Rambutnya memang berwarna merah, namun ia tak terlihat seperti seorang anak nakal yang suka usil bagi England.

"Dan?" England tertawa kecil. Ia memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di samping America, dengan kaki menjulur ke atas sungai. "Memangnya kenapa kalau rambutnya merah? Kenapa kalau mereka berbicara dengan bahasa yang berbeda? Apakah dengan begitu, berarti mereka adalah makhluk lain? Mereka juga manusia, America."

"Iya… Tetapi ia tetap aneh! Ia tak sama denganku!" America menunduk, memandangi bayangan wajahnya sendiri di atas permukaan air sungai yang bening.

"America, di dunia ini ada banyak suku dan bahasa. Dan tiap orang yang berbeda denganmu, berbeda budaya denganmu, hal itu menandakan bahwa mereka tumbuh dan berkembang dengan cara yang berbeda darimu." England tersenyum dan mengelus kepala America.

"Hah?" America mendongakkan kepalanya dan menoleh pada mentornya. Apalagi yang akan dijelaskan England sekarang?

"Yah, mereka mungkin berbeda secara fisik denganmu, tetapi mereka juga anak-anak." England tersenyum halus pada America. "Dan lagi, kau tak bisa memaksa mereka semua agar menjadi sama persis denganmu. Karena bila dunia dipenuhi dengan hal-hal yang monoton, tidakkah bumi ini akan menjadi tempat yang membosankan? Lihat ke sana."

England menunjuk ke depan. Kepala America mengikuti. Yang bisa dilihat oleh America yang kini tengah beranjak remaja adalah garis horizon, kaki langit yang membatasi dua elemen bumi yang berbeda.

"Kenapa?" tanya America. "Kenapa dengan garis itu?"

"Di balik garis itu, America," England menurunkan tangannya dan menandang America penuh arti, "terhampar samudera yang luas. Di balik samudera itulah, terdapat banyak dunia yang berbeda dengan dunia kita. Dan antara dunia-dunia itu, mereka saling membenci, saling melukai, dan saling membunuh hanya karena perbedaan penampilan. Kau lihat? Penampilan bukanlah segalanya."

"Apa kau bicara begitu karena alismu berbeda dengan orang lain?"

"A-apa! Hei! Tentu saja tidak!"

America meninju udara dengan semangat. Senyum telah kembali mekar di bibirnya. "Baiklah! Kalau dunia tak menyukai alismu, maka aku juga takkan menyukai dunia!"

England tersenyum kecil biarpun wajahnya masih sedikit merah. "Hei, hei. Tak usah seperti itu."

"Tidak apa-apa!" America melompat berdiri dan memeluk England dengan erat. "Aku akan menjadi negara yang bebas, sehingga orang dengan bahasa dan penampilan yang berbeda tak perlu takut untuk tinggal di Amerika!"

"Kuharap kau bisa mewujudkannya, America."

* * *

_Dan masa lalu._

* * *

England menarik jubahnya lebih erat untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari terpaan hawa dingin musim hujan. Ia kedinginan dan kelaparan, dan kini tengah berjalan mengikuti arah asal wangi masakan yang semerbak di udara. Ia sedang berburu kelinci ketika harum itu menggelitik hidungnya, memberi harapan kecil bagi organ pencernaan yang telah lama menjerit tak bekerja.

Ia menarik napas panjang dan berusaha menembus semak-semak lebat di depannya untuk mencapai asal bau masakan tersebut, yang mana adalah sebuah perkemahan kecil.

Ada api unggun di depan sebuah tenda kulit, dan beberapa daging tengah dipanggang di atasnya. Si bocah menjilat bibir bawah, nyaris meneteskan air liur melihatnya. Maklum, sudah beberapa hari ini ia tak makan.

Perlahan, England berjalan menghampiri api unggun tersebut dan meraih satu potong daging, tak peduli biarpun panasnya menyengat kulit tangan. Tak peduli biarpun tangannya masih berhias remah-remah tanah. Ia merobeknya sedikit dan memakannya dengan riang, senang akhirnya menemukan pengganjal perut setelah berhari-hari mengembara tanpa perbekalan.

"HEI!"

Bocah itu begitu terkejutnya hingga sisa daging di tangannya jatuh ke tanah. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah tenda kulit tak jauh dari tempat ia duduk. Matanya melebar, diiringi dengan tubuhnya yang gemetar ketakutan. Ia berusaha bangkit, menumpukan keseimbangannya berdiri pada kedua kaki yang bertebar luka, lantas berlari dari tempat itu secepatnya.

Namun belum beberapa meter ia berlari, sebuah tangan menarik jubahnya dan mengangkatnya ke udara.

England menendang-nendangkan kakinya, berusaha melepaskan diri, sementara pria yang mengangkatnya melancarkan tatapan murka.

"Kau lagi! Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu menjauh dari perkemahanku? Apa kau memang seidiot itu hingga tak bisa mengerti, hah?!" pria itu berteriak tepat di samping telinga England, lantas membantingnya ke tanah. "Dan sekarang kau malah mencuri makananku?! Dasar kau anak sialan!"

Si bocah meringis kesakitan. Ia secara refleks berusaha merangkak kabur, namun tangan pria itu lagi-lagi menarik jubahnya dan menahannya di tempat, membuatnya tak bisa bergerak. England yakin kalau ia terluka parah kali ini, karena ia merasa ada sesuatu yang patah dan ia kesulitan bernapas.

"Ma-ma-maafkan aku! A-aku tidak tahu d-daging itu m-milikmu, k-kak! A-aku takkan m-mengulanginya l-lagi! T-tolong maafkan a-aku!" England menangis, air mata mengalir melalui mata emeraldnya.

"Aku tak mengerti kau bicara apa, kau tahu itu, sialan! Dan aku tak pernah menyukaimu, sekalipun kau meminta maaf padaku." Satu tendangan. "Lihat dirimu! Lihat rambut anehmu! Lihat tubuh kecilmu! Begitu lemah, aku bahkan tak tahu kenapa harus kau yang memimpin kerajaan ini, bangsat!"

England ingin bicara lagi tetapi mulutnya terlalu takut untuk ia gerakkan. Wajah ia pendam dalam-dalam ke tanah, terlalu takut untuk menghadapi kemarahan kakaknya, personifikasi tanah Skotlandia. Ia tahu kakaknya tak mengerti bahasanya sedikitpun, biarpun dirinya rela belajar bahasa kakaknya. Tahu kalau kakaknya takkan sudi belajar logat aneh miliknya. Dan ia tahu kalau kakaknya amat membencinya, betapapun England berusaha untuk merubah pandangan Scotland mengenainya.

Tangan Scotland menjambak rambut England dan mengangkat kepalanya. "Mungkin kau takkan mencuri dariku lagi kalau kau diberi pelajaran, _aye_?"

England menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat ketika kakaknya menyeretnya kembali mendekati perkemahan. Ia memberontak sekuat yang tubuh lemahnya bisa, tetapi jelas si rambut merah lebih bertenaga darinya. Dalam penampilan manusia, jarak usia mereka mungkin sekitar lima tahunan, membuat mereka tampak seperti seorang adik nakal yang tengah diseret oleh kakaknya.

England terisak ketika Scotland mendudukkannya paksa mendekati api. Si personifikasi yang lebih tua memegang erat pergelangan tangan adiknya, lantas menjulurkannya ke arah api. Elemen panas tersebut membakar kulit England yang berteriak kesakitan dan berusaha menarik tangannya yang terbakar. Panas api perlahan membakar habis lapisan epidermis atas dan kini mulai menyerang daging di bawahnya.

England terus berteriak. Air mata tak henti-hentinya menghiasi wajah pucatnya. Ia tetap berusaha memberontak biarpun ia tahu hasilnya pastilah sia-sia belaka.

Semenit kemudian baru Scotland melepaskan pegangannya. England buru-buru menyelipkan tangannya yang kini nyaris gosong ke balik jubahnya, ia tempelkan dekat dada.

"Pergi sekarang, kau adik sialan! Dan jangan pernah berpikir untuk kembali! Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku benci melihat wajah burukmu itu!" Scotland menunduk untuk meraih beberapa batu dan melemparkannya pada England, tepat mengenai pelipis sang bocah. Satu lemparan lagi dan mengenai titik yang sama, namun terasa lebih sakit karena batu sebelumnya telah terlebih dahulu membuka bekas luka beberapa waktu lalu.

Tak menyia-nyiakan waktu, England berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Hantaman batulah yang mengiringi larinya yang sedikit goyah, dan hujan rintik-rintik mulai bertambah deras ketika ia sampai di depan sebuah gua yang tampaknya cukup kering untuk tempat berteduhnya malam ini.

England mengeluarkan tangannya dari balik jubah dan mengerang kesakitan saat tangan yang kini berwarna merah dan cokelat tua bergesekan dengan udara. Beberapa helai kulit tampak mengeriting, namun masih menggantung. Menahan sakit, England memaksa dirinya untuk mencabuti kulit-kulit tersebut dan membuangnya ke tanah. Nyeri, memang. Tetapi ini semua demi kebaikannya, sebelum ia bisa membaringkan tubuhnya dan terlelap, melupakan kekejaman dunia.

"E-England! Oh, kasihannya dirimu, anak manis!" ada cahaya kecil melayang di samping si bocah, dan perlahan England bisa melihatnya lebih jelas. Wanita kecil dengan sepasang sayap kehijauan. Raut wajahnya tampak begitu khawatir saat ia memandang tangan England. "Ayo, England. Ikut aku."

Si peri membimbing England untuk berjalan menuju mulut gua. Hujan mulai bertambah deras lagi, dan si peri menginstruksikan si bocah agar menyodorkan tangannya di bawah hujan.

"Ayo, anak baik. Sodorkan di bawah hujan, agar air langit bisa membersihkan luka-lukamu."

England melakukannya. Ia berdiri diam di mulut gua, membiarkan air hujan yang dingin membasahi lukanya. Sedikit perih, tetapi England menggigit bibirnya, bertekad takkan menangis lagi. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Mata hijau menatap langit mendung yang polos selagi ia memperhatikan tetesan-tetesan air berebut turun.

"Tidak apa-apa, Arthur. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Lukamu akan sembuh. Jangan takut."

Peri kecil itu melayang mendekati wajah England dan mengelus pipinya dengan kedua tangan mungil. Ia juga ikut menangis setelah melihat butiran air kecil yang tampak ragu-ragu untuk menuruni mata.

"Keluarkan saja, England. Kalau kau bersedih, keluarkan saja."

Betapa bocah itu berharap bintang-bintang yang bersembunyi di balik awan bersedia untuk turun dan menemaninya, bersama dengan si peri kecil yang terus menenangkannya selagi ia terisak di tengah malam.

* * *

_Saat itu, kau mengajariku untuk menerima orang-orang dengan penampilan dan budaya yang berbeda. Saat itu, aku tak mau menuruti perkataanmu. Saat itu, aku menyadari bahwa ucapanmu benar. Saat itu, satu waktu kita masih bersama._

* * *

_Saat itu, aku bangun dari tidurku dan menyadari betapa besar jasamu. Aku selalu berpikir kalau kau bercerita padaku hanya untuk membuatku terhibur seperti orang tua lain. Aku tak pernah menyadari usahamu untuk mengajariku segala hal yang kubutuhkan untuk menjadi sebuah negara yang mandiri. Untuk menjadi seperti aku sekarang._

_Aku masih memiliki seribu langkah menanti untuk ditempuh, namun seribu langkah tersebut pastilah takkan ada bila bukan karenamu. Terima kasih telah memberitahuku banyak hal._

_Orang yang paling istimewa bagiku, yang kutinggalkan. Maafkan aku bila kuhancurkan hatimu. Tetapi setelah tahun-tahun berlalu, tidakkah kau akan memaafkanku? Aku masih mengingat beberapa kenangan indah saat kita bersama, dan biarpun aku telah tumbuh mandiri tanpamu, jauh dalam hatiku, aku masih sama. Sepertimu yang tak pernah berubah, dasar orang tua._

* * *

Jadi, sekarang aku berdiri di luar rumahmu, menunggumu membukakan pintu untukku. Aku menyadari perjuanganmu tak hanya sebatas yang disebutkan oleh buku-buku sejarah. Yang kuharapkan hanyalah agar kau bisa tersenyum padaku seperti waktu-waktu itu, waktu kita masih bersama.

Pintu kayu berpelitur itu terbuka, dan aku tersenyum. Aku tersenyum padamu, seperti biasa. Aku selalu tersenyum padamu, tidakkah begitu? Tapi percayalah padaku, senyum yang ini berbeda. Aku begitu senang bisa melihatmu.

"America?"

Tatapanmu dihiasi kebingungan, dan aku tetap tersenyum seraya berjalan masuk, mengabaikan tarikan napasmu yang jelas menandakan kekesalan karena aku memasuki rumahmu tanpa ijin.

* * *

_England, masa kecilmu begitu keras, dan kau telah menebusnya dengan membuat masa kecilku menjadi masa-masa termanis yang pernah kurasakan. Tak ada yang menginvasiku. Tak ada yang memaksakan bahasa mereka padaku. Tak ada yang menekuk wajah mereka hanya karena melihat penampilanku. Tak ada yang melakukannya padaku, seperti yang mereka lakukan padamu._

_Karena kau melindungiku, karena kau menyayangiku._

* * *

_Jadi, biarkan aku menyayangimu. Biarkan aku membuatmu tersenyum sekali lagi. Biarkan aku memperbaiki hatimu._

* * *

"Kenapa kau kemari?"

"Aku… aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu. Pembicaraan yang cukup panjang."

_._

_._

* * *

_England-ku._

* * *

_._

_._

**[End]**

**A/N**: Oneshot baru! :D Walau nggak jauh-jauh dari rating M, tapi biarlah. Yang penting writer's block-nya kelar. Well, semoga yang ini gak ancur-ancur amat. Koreksi typo? Dipersilahkan. Remind me with reviews~!

Dan, saya punya sedikit kesulitan dengan terlalu banyaknya kata berakhiran –nya pada satu kalimat. Halo? Ada yang bisa bantu? :)

Uuh, gak tau harus ngomong apa lagi. Eh? Update-an fic lainnya? Err… #kabur

RnR, thanks~

~RheynaRosevelt


End file.
